


Work to Live, Live to Work

by NojoTurbo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NojoTurbo/pseuds/NojoTurbo
Summary: A financially struggling single father tries to find work in the city.





	Work to Live, Live to Work

Chapter 1

Here lies a city. A city filled with the hustle and bustle of normal people, living out their normal lives. People working, eating, sleeping; making the most of their short existences. Most of these people feel that working is a pain; a hindrance that delays any fun one might have. These people do not recognize or appreciate how fortunate they are to have paying jobs and disposable income. Enter David Connelly. A man who lacks the things so many take for granted. He can’t say he doesn’t find himself fortunate however. Though he lacks a job, is tight on money, and hardly eats, he is grateful for what he does have; a loving and supportive daughter, for whom David would do anything for. Though his life may not be perfect, he is wholly content with the solace of knowing she’s safe.

It’s a cold winter evening. The soft, gentle snow falls onto David as he walks home, defeated and bitter. Arriving at the family home, he unlocks the door, enters, and hangs up his coat on the nearby rack. 

“Emma?” He calls out through the dimly lit home. “I’m home!”

 

Shortly after, he hears the familiar footsteps bounding down the halls, approaching quickly. Nearly skidding around the corner, Emma appears. 

“Dad!” Emma yells with glee as she runs towards David, arms wide open.

David kneels down and accepts Emma’s hug. “Hey sweetie, didn’t keep you waiting too long did I?” 

Emma shakes her head. “Nuh-uh!” Emma lets go of her father and stares at him with an excited smile and anticipation in her eyes. “So? Did you get the job?”

David swallows hard. He doesn’t have the stomach to tell Emma the truth. The fact of the matter is, he never even got the chance for an interview. The applicant ahead of him was apparently so good, he got hired and filled the position immediately. The time that David was allegedly in an interview, he spent in the bar next door, spending what little cash he had drowning his sorrows.

“D-Daddy doesn’t know yet… The nice people that daddy met with will take a while to decide if they want to hire me.”

 

“Oh, ok!” Emma says with an understanding smile growing on her face.

That smile. No matter how many times David sees it, it always has the same effect. It always reminded David of Emma’s mother. 

After fondly reminiscing about his late wife and the time they spent together, David realizes the time. He pulls back his sleeve to check his watch.

 

“Oh, it’s about time for dinner.” David shifts his attention from his watch to Emma. “You wanna help Daddy cook dinner?”

 

Emma gleefully nods and takes off towards the kitchen. David follows slowly, sluggish from the exhausting day he just had.

The day ends peacefully; Emma is nicely wrapped in a warm blanket and David lies awake in bed, pondering what job to apply for next. Even though he’s scraping by financially, his wife's health insurance won’t last forever. Between paying off the house, food, heating, water, etc, the money is dwindling fast.

After a night of stress and worry, David is woken by the shining sun, piercing through his window.

Going downstairs, David follows his daily routine. He makes coffee for himself, breakfast for Emma, and skims the daily paper, looking for a job. Glancing up at the clock on the wall, David realizes that he’s about to be late for a job interview.

“Oh crap!” David yells as he shoots up from his seat and runs to his room to get ready.

Scrambling out the door, he gives a fond but hurried “Goodbye” and “I love you” to Emma. Thankfully, David’s tardiness made him right on time for the bus he needed to catch, as it pulls up just as David reaches the bus stop. 

Fear mounding in his stomach, David uses the time riding on the busy bus to calm himself. He takes several deep breaths and reassures himself that being late by a minute or two won’t mean the end of the world.

Finally arriving at his stop, David quickly departs from the bus and hustles down the street to his destination. After running for what seemed like 17 blocks, David pushes his way into the large revolving doors of the towering skyscraper that is the site of his appointment. Missing the only working elevator, David is resigned to take the stairs all the way up to the 14th floor.

Panting, wheezing, coughing, and dying for a drink of water, David opens the door leading out of the stairwell and walks through. The cool air conditioning is refreshing blowing across his face; just what he needed.

David finds himself a nice water cooler, takes a hearty drink, and takes a deep breath. He then finds and asks a receptionist where the interviews are taking place and where he should wait. He’s directed to a row of chairs set next to a door that’s far more lavish than the rest in the building. 

He plops himself down in one of the uncomfortable chairs and waits patiently with his hands neatly folded in his lap. He can feel the stress building. The pressure rising in his gut is almost too much to bear, but he has to. He has to tolerate it. If he doesn’t, he has no chance of getting the job he so desperately needs.

Suddenly, breaking the panic induced thousand-yard stare, a voice pipes up next to him.

“Hey, are you ok? You don’t look too good.”

David looks over at the man sitting next to him and attempts to give a friendly smile.

“Yes, I’m fine. Just a little nervous is all.” David replies.

The stranger gives David a reassuring pat on the back.

“Don’t sweat it, I’m sure it’ll go smoothly.” The stranger leans in closer to David and whispers, “Between you and me, I hear this place is really desperate to hire people.” After saying this, the man disengages the lean and puts a hand out, gesturing for a handshake. “I’m James.”

David returns the gesture and shakes James’ hand.

“I’m David.”

“Tell me, David, what position are you applying for?”

“What?” Asks David, confusion showing clearly on his face.

“I’m trying to get your mind off things by talking, here I’ll start. I’m applying and interviewing for the electrical engineer position.”

“W-Wow, I didn’t think this place even offered a position like that.”

“I know, it was extremely fortunate that I was able to find a position that my skills were perfect for. And especially for the money they’re offering. I need all the cash I can get to fund my wedding.” James lets out a friendly chuckle.

“Oh, congratulations.” David extends his hand for another celebratory handshake.

“Thanks!” Says James with a large smile on his face, shaking David’s hand. “What about you? You have anyone special in your life?” James asks while nudging David with his elbow.

“Just my daughter.” David says while pulling his wallet out of his pocket and showing James a picture of her.

“Aww, how sweet! Y’know, Jenifer and I have been thinking about having kids someday.”

David slips his wallet back into his pocket. And turns back to James to say, “How wonderful, I wish you two the best of luck!”

Just then, the door the two are sitting next to swings open and a man steps out. 

“David Connelly?”

“Oh! Looks like you’re up buddy! Knock ‘em dead!” James says with the utmost confidence in his new friend.

David takes a deep breath, stands up, and walks into the office.


End file.
